Coming Clean
by Darkwolf109
Summary: Joey Collins reveiws her life when an unexpected person from her past shows up and she finds her soul-mate again.


**Authors Note: **Hey all. So here is my first attempt at a Home and Away / Twilight Crossover. It's only a one-shot for the moment but if I get enough reviews saying you want more I could be convinced to write another chapter or two. ;) Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think cos I have a longer fic written up but I would like to know if anyone is actually interested in the idea first. I don't own Home and Away, Twilight or the song used, they belong to S. Meyer, Channel 7 and Hilary Duff, I just take them out to play with every now and again.

Enjoy,

Darkwolf.

**Coming Clean.**

Joey Collins sat in the kitchen of Leah's house with a cup of coffee in front of her. She and Charlie had broken up just over a month before and Joey was no longer certain of anything in her life. She spent a lot of time reflecting on her past and what she wanted from her future. Despite breaking up with Charlie she'd had nowhere to go so they had talked it out and decided that Joey would stay but the relationship was over. Despite this, Charlie was still attempting to win her back. So far the most stupid idea at winning her back Charlie had had was to make her jealous by dating her idiot co-worker Angelo. It was obvious she was miserable but Joey felt no inclination to help her out of the situation she had got herself in. Joey had her own problems.

She didn't know how she'd ended up in this mess. She'd been a perfect student until she met them. Until she met _her_.

Alice Cullen.

Everything had been fine until she met the Cullen's. Then it all started to fall apart.

FLASHBACK

She'd been sitting with her new 'friends' at the lunch table on her first day at Forks High School. She wasn't paying all that much attention since she got the gist of how things worked pretty quickly. The guys were trying to get her attention as romantic interests and the girls were using her 'new girl' popularity for their own. That was when _they_ walked in. The Cullen's. She'd noticed all of them of course but when _she_ walked in…it was the beginning of the end.

Alice Cullen was a pixie-like, gorgeous girl with spiky black hair and molten gold eyes. Her skin was extremely pale and her walk was more like dance. She was stunning.

There had been five of them, two girls and three guys. The blonde girl was Rosalie Hale. She was dating Emmett Cullen, a boy who looked more like a professional bodybuilder. Then there was Jasper Hale, the blonde male and Rosalie's twin who was dating the last boy in the family, the bronze haired Edward Cullen. Alice was the only one not partnered up.

She'd been staring at Alice all lunch and just before the Cullen's walked out Alice had turned in her direction and thrown a grin her way before walking out.

Her first Biology lesson had resulted in her and Alice being partnered up. She couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." A musical voice sung.

She turned to stare at the girl next to her in awe.

"Umm…hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She'd answered, still dazzled by the beautiful girl next to her.

Alice giggled.

"So…"

"Hey Bella?" Alice whispered.

They were out in the meadow where Alice had first revealed she was a vampire to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm in love with you." Alice whispered.  
She turned to stare at the girl and smiled.

"I'm in love with you too." She replied softly.

"Damn. Paper cut" she murmured.

"NO!" Alice cried.

She was thrown back against the wall as Jasper lunged at her. Alice managed to throw him back and Emmett and Edward held him back. Alice quickly turned to her who was staring at them in shock and worry, not for herself but for them.

Alice sighed, black eyes staring at her sadly.

"We're leaving Bella… and we're not taking you with us. This will be the last time you ever see me. It will be like I never existed." Alice whispered.

"Alice." She breathed hitting her knees.

"Goodbye, my Bella."

Alice kissed her forehead and disappeared.

"Alice?"

Silence.

"Alice."

Nothing.

"ALICE!"

Darkness.

"Your adopted Bella. I'm sending you to live with your father and brother in Australia. Their only request is you change your name. They were going to call you Joey Collins. You leaving in the morning." Her 'father' said.

She didn't reply.

END FLASHBACK

That had been three years ago. Charlie had been her first attempt at moving on. Evidently she was meant to always be in love with Alice Cullen.

Sighing she stood up and cleaned her coffee cup.

"Morning." Charlie said, walking in.

"Morning." Joey relied.

"Umm…are you okay. You had a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep for a while. I was just about to come in when you stopped." Charlie cautiously inquired.

"I'm fine. Memories of Robbo. I woke up. Thanks anyway. I better go. Sorry for disturbing you last night." She softly replied.

It was a lie. She'd been remembering her 17th birthday and the day Alice left her. She always screamed in those nightmares. They were the worst, heartbreaking moments of her life and she got to relive them in her sleep every night.

With that she walked out of the house and off to work.

* * *

That night Joey was sitting on the docks staring out into the distance, her ipod blaring in her ears.

_Let's go back,_

_Back to the beginning._

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned._

_Cos perfect,_

_Didn't feel so perfect._

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life._

_I defy._

_Let the rain fall down,_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away,_

_My sanity._

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream._

_Let the rain fall down._

_I'm coming clean._

_I'm coming clean._

_Ohh._

She watched as the sun set and the waves began to cash against the shore as rain started to lightly poor from the sky.

[Ironic] she laughed to herself.

_I'm shedding,_

_Shedding every colour._

_Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin._

_Ohh._

'_Cause different,_

_Doesn't feel so different._

_And going out is better than always staying in._

_Feel the wind._

_Let the rain fall down,_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away,_

_My sanity._

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream._

_Let the rain fall down._

_I'm coming clean._

_I'm coming clean._

The rain poured down onto her as thunder and lightning ripped through the sky. She just continued staring out, reflecting on her life and Alice Cullen.

_I'm coming clean._

_Let the rain fall._

_Let the rain fall._

_I'm coming clean._

_Let the rain fall down,_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away,_

_My sanity._

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream._

_Let the rain fall down._

_I'm coming clean._

_Oh coming clean._

_Oh coming clean._

_Let the rain fall,_

_Let the rain fall,_

_Let the rain fall,_

_I'm coming clean._

_Let's go back,_

_Back to the beginning._

Sighing she turned her ipod off and stood up, preparing to head back home. With one last longing look out to sea she turned around.

And froze in her tracks.

There, standing before her socking wet, was a girl with short, spiky, black hair which was stuck to her forehead from the rain and bright, molten gold eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a white jacket.

Alice Cullen.

Neither girl said a word as they stared at each other in shock.

"Alice." She breathed.

"Bella." Alice breathed at the same time.

Then Bella was running straight into the vampire's arms, tears cascading down her face as her lips crashed against Alice's and tongues began to duel for the first time in three years.

Without her realizing it, Alice picked her up and ran to Leah's where, thankfully, everyone was already in bed.

Alice placed her back on the ground and she took her hand, gently guiding them towards her room.

"I love you my Bella." Alice whispered. "I never stopped."

"I love you to Alice. I never loved anyone else." She replied just as softly.

Lips met again and tongues battled as they slowly removed their wet clothes.

The sounds from the storm drowned out their moans as they made love long into the night before Bella fell asleep in the arms of her soul-mate for the first time in three years, neither planning to ever let go.

* * *

When Bella woke up she felt cold and yet warm at the same time, a feeling that could only be associated with one person.

"Alice." She murmured.

"Good morning my Bella." Came the vampire's musical voice.

Bella smiled and gently pressed her lips against Alice's neck.

"So…are we officially back together or are you just in town for a while before you leave again, without me?" she asked.

She didn't want to ruin the moment but she needed to know if she was going to get her heart broken again.

Alice giggled.

"Shouldn't that have been something you asked last night?" she sung.

Bella scowled.

"I was a little preoccupied. I didn't hear you complaining last night." She shot.

"And you won't hear me complaining now or ever. I'm not staying Bella. This town is too sunny. I can't stay." Alice sighed.

Bella felt her heart start to break and a familiar numbness start to take over her body.

"But… I want you to come with me. I want to turn you and build a life with you. If there is one thing I've realized these past three years it's that I can't live without you. I need you. I love you. I always have and I always will." Alice explained.

Bella shifted to look up into her eyes.

"Yes. I want to go with you. I've always loved you Alice, I'll never stop. You're my soul-mate. I'll go anywhere you ask." She breathed.

Alice grinned and they kissed lightly before Bella's stomach grumbled.

Alice giggled at Bella's blush.

"Come on, my Bella. Let's get you breakfast." She laughed.

"Okay. Just let me shower first." Bella said with a smile.

Quickly kissing Alice she got up and stumbled into the bathroom to shower.

When she returned Alice was dressed in her now dry clothes and was just slipping away her mobile. Bella shot her a curious look.

"Emmett and Rose will be here within the next half hour to pick us up. I hope you don't mind but the storm ends in a few hours and we need to be gone. I'm hoping we can go to one of the family's houses in Sydney for a few days and I can change you then…if you want?" Alice explained.

"Of cause. I want to be with you forever. It's all I've ever wanted. Come on. I'll need coffee if I have to deal with Emmett this early in the morning." Bella smirked.

Alice giggled and the two girls made their way into the kitchen. Alice chasing Bella, trying to tickle her. Bella attempted to doge Alice's questing hands but failed.

"No! Alice…ha ha…mercy! Ha ha ha… Mercy!" Bella laughed.

Alice smirked.

"Make me." She challenged.

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alice's in a searing kiss.

"That'll work." Came a male voice.

"Dude! That is so hot!" another male voice spoke up followed by the sound of someone getting hit. "OW! What was that for?"

"For objectifying your sisters." A girl growled.

"You should know better than to say stuff like that in arms reach of any female in our Family Em." Another male spoke up.

Alice and Bella broke apart to see who was standing in the doorway. There were three guys and one girl, all of them as stunning as Alice.

"Bella!"

"Emmett!"

Laughing, Bella through herself into Emmett's arms. Emmett spun her around grinning madly.

"I missed ya Klutz!" he boomed happily.

"I missed you to you big bear!" Bella giggled.

Emmett put her down and Edward stepped forward.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you again. We've all missed you." He said.

"Hey Edward. I've missed you all too. It's great to see you again." She replied.

The two hugged tightly. They had been very close before, best friends even.

When Edward stepped back Jasper cautiously stepped forward and quickly hugged her before letting go. Bella smiled brightly at the contact, knowing how hard it was on him.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you again." He said softly.

"Hello Jasper. It's good to see you to. I've missed your habit of calming people without even noticing." She smirked.

He laughed lightly as Rose stepped forward.

"Hey Bella. Finally Alice is going to stop mopping around the house. You two didn't wait long for sex huh. And they say Emmett and I are bad." She said with a smirk.

Bella went a brilliant shade of red as Alice growled.

"At least we didn't wreck a house." She snapped, but her eyes were bright with mirth.

The others snickered as Rose huffed good naturedly.

"Give it time." She shot.

Bella smiled happily as she moved into Alice's arms, finally feeling content and safe with her family.

"Uh…Joey? What's going on?"

Bella turned around to see Charlie, Ruby, Leah, VJ and Aden staring at her in shock and confusion.

"Oh! Um…morning. Um…how are you?" she stuttered.

They just stared at her.

"Right. Introductions. Everyone, these are my housemates Leah and her son VJ and Charlie and her little sister Ruby. That's Aden, my co-worker and friend. Guy's…this is my family, the Cullen's. That's Edward and his boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her husband Emmett and this…this is Alice, my soul-mate." Bella said, smiling down at Alice as she said the last part.

Alice leaned up and gently kissed her.

"Forever." She whispered.

"Forever." Bella repeated.

"Are we gonna leave yet?" Emmett whined.

They all turned to stare at him.

"What? Esme and Carlisle miss her too." He said as way of explanation.

Nodding, the others agreed.

"Got your stuff packed yet?" Edward asked.

"No. I was going to have coffee first…" she trailed off as Edward and Jasper disappeared to pack her stuff.

"Guess I won't have time to do either." She mumbled with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Speaking of your things I saw your wardrobe last night." Alice started.

Bella backed away, a look of horror on her face.

"Bella, your clothes are horrible. We're throwing them out and I'm taking you shopping. I can't believe they even made those clothes let alone someone would actually wear them. We need to get you an entire new wardrobe for every occasion. Oh, it's going to be so much fun." Alice continued an evil glint in her eyes.

"No…please. Alice, if you love me you won't take me shopping. Please." Bella begged, backing away and hiding behind Rose who looked amused at their antics.

"Bella, I'm doing this because I love you. You're a fashion disaster! I don't know why you don't love shopping like you should." Alice trailed off.

Bella just stared in horror at her.

"Bella, just go with it. What's the worst that can happen?" Emmett asked.

Rose and Bella stared at him like he was crazy.

"The last time I let her take me shopping we were there for 14 hours straight! I was unconscious by the time we got back from exhaustion!" Bella exclaimed.

Rose smirked as Alice pouted.

"Bella, I'll take it easy on you this time. Please." She whimpered.

Bella started at her and groaned.

"Alice! That's not fair! You know I can't resist that look!" Bella whined.

Alice grinned and punched the air in triumph. Bella groaned. Alice hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, my Bella. I'll make it worth your while…" Alice trailed off so Bella would get her meaning.

Bella grinned at her.

"You'd better." She mumbled as their lips connected softly.

Rose sighed.

"Great! You two are going to be worse than Edward and Jasper!" She exclaimed.

Snickers came from the two in question as they reappeared with Bella's things.

"We're all set." Edward announced.

"Great!" Alice said, bouncing on the spot excitedly.

"Just let me say goodbye and I'll join you." Bella said, watching Alice with a look of amusement and of deep love.

"'Kay. See you in the car." Alice said softly, knowing this would be hard for Bella to explain.

The Cullen's walked out and Bella turned her attention to the other humans in the room.

[Not that I'll be one much longer…] she thought.

"Okay. Well…Alice has asked me to leave with her and her family. I don't know where we are going, possibly Alaska or something, they have friends there, but I agreed. I love Alice, I always have. I'd do anything she asked and I know she would do the same for me. I'd like to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have all done for me though since we met. If it weren't for all of you…I would still be miserably curled up in my room to scared to face my brother and still living in fear of Robbo. So thank you. You've all taught me so much about myself and others and I will always remember that and be grateful. I'll write still to keep in contact but I highly doubt we'll ever return here…Summer Bay isn't somewhere they want to live, their not fond of the sun, they like the rain." Bella explained with a soft smile.

Charlie suddenly stood up.

"How long have you even known them? How do you know their not criminals or murders? They haven't even told you where they are taking you!" she exclaimed.

Bella smiled gently.

"I've known them since I was sixteen. Alice and I dated back then but she was forced to leave due to an accident. It was love at first sight. I saw her across the cafeteria and…everything changed. My priorities went out the window. All I cared about was her, getting to know her, making her happy. I've never looked back or regretted our relationship. It made me who I am. I'd give my life for Alice, and I know she would do the same for me. We're soul-mates." Bella explained simply.

"But…" Charlie started.

"I don't need to know where we're going. I don't care as long as I'm with Alice. I do know we will be in Sydney for a few days, maybe a week. I only care about being with Alice, Charlie. Let me go. Don't try to hold on to something that was lost long ago. Even if we'd still been together now…the moment I saw Alice again, I never thought of myself as one to cheat, but I would have done the same thing as last night. I would have gone to her and loved her just as much as I did back then…if not more so. The only difference from this morning would be that I'd have to break up with you now…but we did that over a month ago, so let go Charlie. It's over." Bella said softly.

Charlie gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Keep in touch?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Bella replied.

Smiling the two hugged.

Ruby got up.

"We're gonna miss you around her Jo…and your cooking." She grinned.

"RUBY!" came Charlie's strangled yell.

The others laughed as Joey and Ruby hugged.

"I'll miss you too Ruby. Don't be too hard on Charlie okay." Bella grinned.

Ruby just gave a coy smile before Leah moved forward to say her goodbyes.

"Keep in contact Joey. We'll miss you." She said.

Bella nodded and said "I will".

VJ just hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Guess this means I lose my co-worker and best mate."

Joey turned to face Aden.

"Sorry Ad. Can't help who we love." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep in touch, you hear. I want calls daily!" he laughed.

Bella joined in, moving to hug her friend.

"We'll see. I'm going to miss you Ad." She whispered.

He held her more tightly.

"Me too." He breathed.

Finally letting go she looked at her friends one last time.

"Bye." She said softly.

Turning she walked out the door into the rain. In the drive she could see a yellow porch parked with Alice sitting on the hood, ignoring the rain.

Bella smiled and ran forward as Alice jumped off the hood, straight into her vampire's arms.

"Nice car." She whispered.

Alice just grinned at her and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." Bella said, getting in.

Alice got in the drivers side and together they left behind the life of Joey Collins and begun the life of Bella Cullen.

End.


End file.
